Like Father Like Son
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: The Jedi were given a mission to Geonosis to capture the Bounty Hunter, Cad Bane. But during that event, Obi-Wan Kenobi finds someone he hasn't seen for 10 years: his only son, Tret Kenobi.


Anakin was sent on a mission to Geonosis until things went bad.

Anakin contacted Obi-Wan.

_**"Master! Do you copy?" **_Anakin said ugently. "Yes. I'm here," Kenobi replied, "what's the status?" _**"Not good," **_Anakin reported. _**"Rex, Cody, and I are the only ones left." **_Obi-Wan cursed under his breath. "I'll tell Gunner to load the tanks up," Kenobi told the young Jedi as he walked to the Hangar. "Ahsoka and I will get as many men as we can round up." _**"May the Force be with you." **_Anakin said and disconnected.

Obi-Wan contacted Ahsoka. "Padawan, meet me at the Hangar right now." he ordered. _**"Yes, Master Kenobi."**_

"Gunner!" Kenobi shouted and ran over to the Clone.

"What's up, General Kenobi?" "Anakin just contacted me from Geonosis," Kenobi told him. "I need you to load the tanks." Gunner nodded as Obi-Wan jumped onto some crates, calling the Clones over.

Ahsoka ran into the Hangar and saw Kenobi.

"Master Obi-Wan!" she shouted and dashed over to the Jedi.

"Hawk, can you take over?" Obi-Wan asked. The Clone nodded as Obi-Wan jumped down.

"I got here as soon as I could, Obi-Wan." the Padawan said. "Good," Kenobi said. "Your Master contacted me from Geonosis a while ago, Ahsoka." "How is he?" she asked. "Not good," Obi-Wan muttered. "Rex, Cody, and him are the only ones left." Ahsoka looked down. Obi-Wan was about to speak when Jock ran over to them.

"General Kenobi, Commander Ahsoka," the Clone said with a nod. "The tanks are loaded and the men are ready for battle."

The two nodded. "Thank you, Jock." Obi-Wan said as the ran to the gunship that Gunner was in.

The gunships zoomed into Geonosis.

"Anakin, what's your location?" Obi-Wan asked, the gunship swaying violently.

Static was the only reply.

"Wait!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I-I think I see him!"

"Pilot! Let the tanks down!" Kenobi ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Hawk shouted.

_**"Obi-Wan? Can you...me?" **_Anakin's staticy voice came over his wrist com.

_**Too much interference. **_"Yes, Anakin. I can. We've got a lot of men and the tanks I promised." Kenobi said.

"General Kenobi! Commander Tano!" Gunner shouted over all the explosions. "We can't go any further. You two go ahead. The rest of us will catch up at Skywalker's location!" The two Jedi nodded.

"Have fun down there!" Gunner exclaimed as they jumped out.

The Jedi took their Lightsabers out and started to deflect the blasts coming at them in mid-air.

Kenobi and Tano landed not very far from Skywalker.

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka with a grin. "Ready?" he asked her. Ahsoka nodded and the two stood up and started to slice through the droids until they got to Anakin

"It's about time you two showed up!" Anakin laughed. Kenobi rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you, sirs." Cody said to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, who nodded.

Bombs were going off all around them. They couldn't do anything until Gunner and the others arrived at their location.

Just then, Obi-Wan went stiff and whipped around.

Anakin looked at him. "Master? What's wrong?" he asked his former Master. Kenobi shook his head. "I-I thought I felt something familiar stir in the Force."

Obi-Wan had a very faint memory of having two children-a son and a daughter. But because of the war, he had to leave them.

Marisa Kenobi was his daugher. She had long brown hair like her father and had his clouded blue-grey eyes.

Tret Kenobi was his son. He had short dark brown hair and grey eyes. He was always very close to his father.

Obi-Wan snapped back to a rough nudge from Anakin in the side.

"You can daydream later, Obi-Wan!" anakin snapped.

The Clones and tanks were at their location.

Before Anakin could say anything to Obi-Wan, the droids started blasting them.

"So," Obi-Wan breathed, "who are we against?"

"Bane." Anakin hissed with anger.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan turned around, stiff again. His mind was astray right now.

"Anakin, I...uhhh...I need to go look at something." Obi-Wan said and ran off.

Kenobi ran into a dark ally, his dark blue Lightsaber filling it up.

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw a little boy.

He powered down his Lightsaber.

"T-Tret?" Obi-Wan whispered. The boy ran to Obi-Wan, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Obi-Wan was, too, crying as he help his son.

Even though Tret was 12-the age of a Padawan-he couldn't help but cry in front of his father.

The two were very close to each other.

"it's alright, Tret," Obi-Wan whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks as he ran his hand through his son's hair. "I'm here. Daddy's here."

Obi-Wan didn't hear anymore explosions. He heard two pairs of footsteps.

Anakin and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't need to say anything when she saw Obi-Wan down on his knees with his crying son.

Then Anakin had to speak up.

"Obi-Wan?" he said. The older Jedi Knight turned, Tret hiding behind him.

"We defeated the droids, but Bane escaped."

Obi-Wan nodded, rubbing his eyes. "How many did we loose?"

"15 wounded and 27 dead." Ahsoka reported.

"The rest are fine." Anakin put in.

Kenobi nodded. "Good job," he murmured. "Both of you."

Ahsoka saw Tret. "Who's this, Obi-Wan?" she asked the Jedi Knight.

Tret looked up at his father.

Obi-Wan sighed. _**I'm going to regret this. **_he thought. "Anakin, Ahsoka," he started, pulling Tret in front of him. "This is my son, Tret Kenobi."


End file.
